Little Scales
by Jessica12357
Summary: After being married for a while, Sylvia discovers she is pregnant. Soon everyone helps prepare for the newest member of the Boggs family. Rated T for alcohol and suggestive content.
1. A Positive Meter

I do not own Monsters, Inc., except for Sylvia and Tabitha.

...

Randall slowly opened his eyes one morning, and winced, as if blinded. The sun was particularly bright for some reason. He looked over at his nightstand where two empty martini glasses were set. A LITTLE too much alcohol seemed to be the culprit.

"Ugh..I hate hangovers," he muttered. The headache was already starting to set in, and he buried his head under his pillow for a moment.

"Tell me about it," said the voice lying beside him. It was his wife, Sylvia. She, too, was facing her own hangover.

Randall's head reappeared, and he had a sly grin on his face. "It was fun last night, though, wasn't it?" Sylvia grinned back.

"Blissfully..." she agreed. She scooted up against him and placed a kiss on his left cheek. Randall put his arm around her, and a few minutes they just enjoyed each other's comfort. Despite the headache, an abrupt, yet necessary, question suddenly popped up in Randall's mind.

"Syl, baby...remember when we got married how Father Scalloski mentioned accepting children?"

"Of course, Randy. Why do you ask?"

Randall sighed, "Well, that's what I'm sayin'. Would you ever..._want _children?" Sylvia was a bit taken aback. Normally the wives were the ones to ask their husbands that question.

"Well...we've just now discussed it, but..yes. Yes, I would. Would you, darling?"

Randall replied grinning, "Why else would I mention it?" They both laughed, but as the couple started to move out of bed, something wrong could be sensed. Sylvia's pills and Randall's...well, "protection" were lying on the dresser. Unused.

"Honey, didn't we decide to use those last night?" Sylvia asked. Randall rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you were already lying down when I came in with the drinks, and you said you'd take it in a minute..." he started.

Sylvia finished, "...and then we both lied down and took off our-" Sylvia gasped. They had gone a whole night without ANY kind of protection! Sure, it was okay on the honeymoon, but sometimes when you're at home it can be precarious. Sylvia panicked, but Randall held her hands comfortingly.

"Sylvia! Baby! Look! Just because we go one night without it doesn't mean it leads to anything!"

"You sure, Randall?"

"Very sure, let's make ourselves decent before somebody comes over uninvited," said Randall, opening the closet door.

"Who would come over uninvited?" asked Sylvia, although she knew what one of the answers Randall had in mind was.

"Oh you know," Randall began nonchalantly, "telegrams, package deliveries..." He hid behind one door because he knew how Sylvia would react to his next answer: "...your mother..." Neither of the lizards could restrain a grin as Sylvia playfully launched a pillow at her husband. They each wrapped a robe around them, but on the way to the kitchen, Sylvia felt very strange. She stopped suddenly, her hand on the wall. "Sylvia, are you okay?" Randall asked.

Sylvia gave him a pained grin. "Yeah..I'm okay..." But she headed towards the bathroom anyways. Randall felt worried for his wife, but decided to leave her alone for a minute. Dr. Glorp had once said fruit juice helped hangovers, so Randall poured some pomegranate juice for them both. While he did, he swore he heard an unusual sound coming from the bathroom where Sylvia was.

Randall went back and pressed his "ear" against the door. Sylvia sounded like she was throwing up.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Randall knocked on the door.

"Give me a minute," Sylvia croaked. She sounded so weak. A minute and a half later, she opened the door.

"Baby, you look sick!" Randall cried. Sylvia smiled tiredly. She held up a small meter that said **POSITIVE. **

"Randall..." she said happily, "..I'm pregnant!" 


	2. Preparations

(A/N: Credit goes to TheOnePistol for the creation of Ned, from his awesome sequel _A New Beginning._ Also, after doing some research on predicting due dates, I counting backwards from Tabitha's selected due date, I realized how close to Christmas it is in these first chapters. That's why it's now mentioned.)

Randall blinked in surprise for a moment. "What?"

"I'm pregnant!" Sylvia repeated happily. An elated grin passed over Randall's face as he embraced her in a hug.

"Honey, that's great!" he cried. He gave her a kiss. "How long will it be?"

"Randall, how am I supposed to know that?" Sylvia answered. "I'll have to talk with Dr. Glorp about that."

"How does she know that kind of stuff?"

Sylvia gave Randall a look like he was an idiot. "Randall, she's a DOCTOR. She know this stuff!"

"I know, but what I mean is how can she tell how long it will be?"

"I'm not sure, but the point is she knows what she's doing." Sylvia walked to the telephone and put in a few numbers. "But first I better call my parents. They'll be so happy!"

...

After telling her parents the news, Sylvia went to see Dr. Eloise Glorp, a well-known doctor in Monstropolis. Sylvia made sure to wear her thicker winter coat. Decembers were especially cold in Monstropolis, and almost unbearable when you're a reptilian creature. The snow wasn't falling, but it was still piled in bunches on the sidewalk. No doubt it would come down later. After all, Christmas was in only a few days. Finally she made it to Dr. Glorp's office. Luckily, there were only a few other people there. It only took about twenty minutes for Sylvia to get in.

Dr. Glorp was a young, kind, and patient monster. She was short, oval-shaped, and a little pudgey (I'd guess you'd have to be to be oval-shaped) with curly brown hair and one green eye. She always wore her white coat and white heels when she was working. Dr. Glorp smiled warmly when Sylvia came in.

"So Sylvia, what brings you here today?" she greeted happily.

"Doctor, I used that fertility meter you gave me. It said I was pregnant!"

"Oh, that's wonderful! And I promise you that those meters have never been misleading before with my patients. But just to be sure, let's have an ultra sound done." The thing Sylvia liked most about Dr. Glorp (besides her pleasant nature) was that no matter how confident she was in her equipment, she always made sure the job was done right. Small wonder why she's one of the best doctors in Monstropolis.

After the ultra sound was done, Dr. Glorp examined it carefully. "According to this, Sylvia, you are currently carrying one baby in your uterus." She showed it to Sylvia, using her finger to trace around the tiny spot where the baby was developing.

"Do you know when it will be due?" Sylvia asked.

"When was your last period?" Dr. Glorp asked, taking a calendar down from the adjacent wall.

"Last week," Sylvia replied. Dr. Glorp counted the squares on the calendar.

"In that case, your baby will be born around the fourth week of September."

As the doctor put the calendar back up on the wall, Sylvia added sadly, "Too bad it won't be around for Christmas."

"I know, but if it was, it would be drastically pre-mature and more than likely wouldn't survive long. Sylvia, is there anything else you need to know?" Naturally, there was a LOT Sylvia needed to know, so she proceeded with necessary questions concerning things such as diet, morning sickness, and subjects that are strictly concerned with females so I'm not going to try and explain them to men (no offense, but you wouldn't understand them.)

While she was doing this, Randall had decided to pay a visit to Mike and Sulley on the Laugh Floor. Sulley was supervising everyone's work, jotting down something on his clipboard every now and again. It was a pleasant surprise to see Randall (now their good friend). "Hey Randall," Sulley smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd pop by, you know. God, it's freezing out, though!" Randall shivered in thought.

"Eh, I didn't really notice," Sulley replied casually.

"Spoken by someone with a layer of fur protecting them," Randall joked. "But there's something import-" Randall was interrupted by some loud popping noises, Mike screaming, and a kid laughing his heart out from a nearby door. The canister filled instantly. When Mike exited and shut the door behind him, he fell over exhausted. Sulley and Randall rushed over to him.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Sulley asked.

Mike took a deep breath. "You know that rumor about mixing Slop Rocks and soda together? Well it WORKS, and my stomach feels like it's hanging by a membrane. _Oy..._" Sulley tried to stifle a chuckle.

"I warned you not to try it, Mike," Sulley said.

"I know, I know. But does the little one-eyed _shmegegi _listen? NO! No he doesn't..." Randall and Sulley pulled Mike to his feet.

"Are you going to be okay?" Randall asked. Mike straightened himself, trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. So, eh, how's Syl doin'?"

"Oh, that reminds me of what I was going to say," Randall slapped himself in the forehead for his stupidity. "Guess what she found out this morning?"

"Oh no! The articles are true? The world's going to end?" Mike cried as he extracted his canister. Sulley gave him a dubious look.

"Mike, have you been reading those supermarket tabloids again?"

Mike shifted his eye to one side nonchalantly. "...Maybe..." Randall rolled his eyes.

"_Anyways, _this morning Sylvia found out..." Randall's mouth spread into a wide grin before finishing his sentence, "...she's pregnant." Sulley's brows ascended in surprise and Mike accidentally dropped the canister on his foot.

"That's great Randall," Mike wheezed painfully, holding his aching foot.

"Yeah, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Sulley added. "When is it due?"

"She's at the doctor right now finding out. When I do find out, I'll let you know, though."

"Well, we're glad you came, Randall," Sulley said. "We need to get back to work now. This is our last quota before we shut down for Christmas break. We're happy for you!" Randall smiled in gratitude and bid goodbye (and Merry Christmas) to his two friends. Randall decided to meet Sylvia at the doctor's office. He couldn't wait to find when it would be due. Suddenly the cell phone in his jacket pocket rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby brother!" said a voice on the other line.

"Ned, is that you?" Randall grinned. It had been a long time since he'd talk to his older brother.

"You betcha! How's everything going?"

"Things are great," Randall replied. "I got good news about Sylvia!"

"Really? What is it?" Ned inquired excitedly.

"I hope you're sitting down...we're going to have a baby!" Randall could explicitly hear an excited WOOHOO from the other line.

"Alright, little brother! That's great!" Ned cheered. Then he asked seriously, "Hey, you haven't selected godparents, have you?" Randall had forgotten all about godparents.

"Well, no. I mean, this is all so sudden. We haven't gotten to talk about this kind of stuff. Sylvia just went to the doctor today, and I feel like we're kind of rushing into things, you know?" There was a pause on the other end of the line for a minute, until Randall added, "If it means that much to you, then we will consider it."

Ned smiled on the other line. "I don't mean to rush you, little brother. I'm just curious is all. Besides, you know how hard it's been for Winona and me to have a child of our own..." Ned suddenly realized how he eager he must've sounded. "I mean, it's not that I WANT something bad to happen to you and Sylvia, but I'm just sayin' if there ever came a day..."

Randall had to laugh. "It's okay, Ned. I-oh, there's Sylvia. I'll have to talk to you later. See ya!"

"_Ciao." _

The brothers hung up and Randall caught up with his beautiful wife, who was smiling happily. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "So gorgeous, what did the doctor say?"

Sylvia patted her stomach and answered, "September." Randall hugged her.

"I hope I'll be a good father," he said.

"I know you will," Sylvia replied, hugging back.


	3. Godparents and Names

A/N: Once again, thanks go to TheOnePistol for creating Randall's brother, Ned. I'd recommend reading his stories. Sorry this took so long, but I've been really busy.

The holidays went smoothly during the rest of the months. Each night Mike travelled to the north side of Monstropolis where his family lived for Hanukkah, and during the day helped Sulley with all the decorations of their own apartment, which had the same amount of Christmas/Hanukkah evidence.

Meanwhile, Randall and Sylvia were making preparations of their own. Randall brought up the conversation he had with Ned earlier. In their religion, godparents were vital, especially since they're encouraged to be present at the baby's baptism.

"Have you thought of any other options?" Sylvia asked.

"What, don't you like Ned?" Randall gave an injured look.

"It's not that, dear," his wife replied. "I like Ned, but we must look at ALL the possibilities."

"In that case," Randall sighed, "no. I haven't thought of anyone else. But he _is_ my only brother," Randall pointed out.

"What about my sister Teresa?"

"Your _sister?" _Randall said in shock. Sylvia crossed all four of her arms.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Nothin', it's just that your sister isn't even married yet. If, God forbid, something should happen to us, we would want our son or daughter to have both a feminine _and _masculine influence, don't you think?"

Sylvia decided this was a good point. After all, Ned was married already. "That rules Mike and Sulley out, too," she added.

"Besides neither of them is Catholic," Randall continued. It appeared as if Ned and Winona were the only options available. The choice was unanimous. Randall gave Sylvia a big hug. "Thanks, Syl. This will mean so much to Ned."

Sylvia smiled, "It's the least we can do. He's always been so good to us."

"Yeah, I know. This will be awesome news to him. I better go let him know right now."

...

Christmas came and passed, and soon the biting frost depleted, and was instead replaced with the warm, euphoric feeling of spring. The snow melted away, watering the new buds and flowers emerging from what vegetation Monstropolis had, mainly in the park.

Over the months after Christmas Randall and Sylvia began to prepare for the arrival of their new child. The first thing was to make room for it in the apartment. At the back of the apartment there was an old study that was never used, except to store Christmas decorations until they were needed. The boxes were transferred to the hall closet, and the dust was cleared out thoroughly. All that was left was the cracking white paint on the walls and the ancient wood floors.

Sulley, Mike, Celia, and Ned came over to help paint over the old walls and cover the wooden boards with a layer of carpet, to make it safer to walk on. Celia also consulted Sylvia on some of her health questions and buying for the baby (particularly clothes). Randall got in touch with his friend Fungus again via Grossbook, and told him the good news. Being older and having a son of his own in college, Fungus gave Randall some additional advice (but reminded him to ignore any strictly male-related topics if it ended up being a girl.) At the Boggs' church, Our Lady of Monstropolis Cathedral, Father Scollaski made a brief announcement about the baby's arrival one Sunday, and you would've thought the whole city knew about the upcoming birth.

You might be wondering what the big deal is. Well besides the fact the announcement of an upcoming birth usually is a joyous occasion in the first place, not many monsters went and had children. I'm not saying it was rare, for there are several children in Monstropolis. It's just that monsters weren't having as many as they used to, so this made a nice contribution to the city in general.

That night, around ten thirty or so, Randall and Sylvia were lying in bed when Sylvia brought up another matter.

"Randy, have you had any ideas for what to call the baby?" she inquired.

"I've given it thought," replied Randall, "but I was going to wait until you asked to talk about it. What did you have in mind?"

"If it's a boy, I was thinking of maybe Samuel or David, or just Biblical in general."

"Like a saint?"

"Precisely."

"Okay. And if it's a girl?"

"I was thinking of common names like Sarah or Rachel, but none of them really speak to me. You know?"

Randall thought, then suggested, "How about Tabitha?"

Sylvia blinked. "Tabitha?"

"That was my grandmother's name," explained Randall. "Her full name was Tabitha Annalise Boggs, nee Reptolli."

Sylvia concentrated on the name. _Tabitha Annalise Boggs. _It had a millifluous ring to it. "I like that!" Sylvia smiled. "Since you selected the girl's name, isn't it only fair I suggest the boy's name?" Randall nodded. "Okay. Hmmm...how about...Matthew Christopher Boggs?"

Randall thought. "That sounds good," he replied. Then he looked over at the clock and yawned. "Well, good night, Syl." He switched the light off with his tail and kissed Sylvia, and the two fell asleep.

...

Sorry if a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but I've been busy. The baby will be born in the next chapter, I promise.


End file.
